


Fancy You

by Kicchin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 盗墓笔记重启 | The Lost Tomb Reboot (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor Liu Chang, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have no idea what their ship is called but yeah, Liu Chang vlogs a lot, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends, Waer is a disaster but cute disaster, What Was I Thinking?, Xiao Yu is the best WaChang shipper, and more - Freeform, kinda family feels, non-showbiz Waer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: A fateful encounter brings two worlds together. Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer's otherwise mundane life collides with Liu Chang's world of flashing lights and cameras when a train ride almost turns to every guardian's nightmare. A struck of luck and an act of kindness lead two strangers to meet for the first time. But how strong can fate hold in the turbulent flow and unpredictability of the real world?
Relationships: Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer/Liu Chang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Hello so this is my FIRST Waer/Liu Chang fic. My unhealthy obsession with them started because of that video on twt by @oriionpaxx and from there I just couldn't stop thinking how adorable they are together. When I looked into their weibo I was so surprised with the sheer amount of videos, pictures and post they have of each other and how really soft and wholesome most of them are especially those with them and Xiao Yu. I hooooope everyone enjoys this fic. Please let me know your thoughts on the comments below!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> Usually I keep the same way I write one character's name with everyone else as to not cause confusion--like LAST NAME + FIRST NAME or FIRST NAME +LAST NAME--and usually it's full name basis since there could be characters that share the same last name or first but for this fic, since Waer's full name is really long, I'd be using Waer for now just like how Liu Chang address him most of the time. I hope that's okay, if not let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you!

On most days Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer bikes on his way to work, however in some sad twist of fate his 3 years old bike took a beating after he was almost crushed by a reckless driver on his way back home from work yesterday. Fortunately he got out with barely a scratch but unfortunately the poor thing took the blow and almost looked like a crushed tican when got up. The driver, for all it’s worth, drunkenly apologized to him and pulled out almost half the contents of his wallet and stuffed it in the pocket of Waer’s jacket refusing Waer when he tries to return them.

After the traffic police resolved most of their trouble, Waer brought the badly beaten bike to a repair shop but as soon as the mechanic saw his face paled and looked at Waer with a wry smile. It will take time, he said. Waer, crossing his fingers, hopes that it does get fixed because really it his most favorite and reliable mode of transportation.

Okay, it isn’t like he has any beef with the subway system, it’s just that during rush hour it could be terribly cramped and he really isn’t a big fan off being squished against bodies of strangers--most people aren’t fans of that. It comes as a surprise however, for whatever miracle it is, that the train wasn’t full when it stopped by his station today.

It’s a win, he tells himself with a smile as he steps inside. He wonders if it’s any sign that today will be a good day. He looks at the car and finds that there’s many empty seats still so without further ado he takes one near the door and sighs as he relaxes on the seat. It takes a moment until more people steps inside and finally the train announces closing it’s doors and leaving the station. 

As the train begins to move, Waer pulls his phone out and clicks on a game application to pass time. His stop isn’t too far but then again sometimes train rides feel longer than they should and it feels odd to look at people or at nothing during the entire trip. As the game begins, he finds himself immersed and begins to filter out the noise of the train moving. He’s focused enough on the dainty game that when the train finally stops at the next station he doesn’t notice the staggering number of passengers stepping in. The noise inside grows and finally, the train leaves again.

He doesn’t notice his surroundings until he loses the game in the middle of the ride towards the next station. He blinks and realizes the formerly spacious car is now a bit cramped. It isn’t so packed that people are bumping shoulders with each other but it is already filled. It will get worse, he thinks. 

When the train stops again, a flow of busy and rushing students and workers almost ran inside to squeeze for space. Waer watches briefly, he hasn’t ride the subway on a rush hour for years now and looking at the urgency and stress in the faces of the passengers reminds him of the time when he used to do the same. Ah, he couldn’t wait to--

_ “Coming through! _ ” a voice exclaims so loud that Waer thought they’re fighting someone or has an emergency. He quickly looks towards the door beside him where the voice is coming. Long limbs slips through the open door of the car immediately bumping into someone. “Sorry! Sorry, uh, excuse me.” 

The person, a tall and slim built young man, Waer guesses from his voice, is wearing a thick black jacket, and white fitting pants. His hair is long enough that he is able to pull it on a small ponytail under his baseball cap. On his back is a casual leather bag while slung on his shoulder is a light blue Snoopy bag. 

“Xiao Yu, it’s okay come on in before the door closes.” The person says gesturing to someone outside the train. The young man leans out and when he returns he’s ushering what seems to be a five years old little girl in a black and pink dress. “Alright, come on.”

The sniffling follows. 

“I don’t wanna.” Xiao Yu murmurs despite holding the young man’s hand.

“What don’t you want?”

“Trains.” she says.

Waer could only stifle a laugh and think,  _ same _ . The door doesn’t close yet, people keeps coming in and to Waer’s shock despite the child being there, people still shamelessly squeeze in. The young man with the child tries to shield her to no avail, his voice saying excuse me and his glares seems to be in vain as people ignore him. As the space becomes too small for her, the child obviously begins to get anxious, she clings to the young man’s pants but it only makes people push her further against her companion.

The door of the train finally closes and the train moves. The forward movement caused people to lean forward and some to lose their balance, and just like as he feared the little girl gets pushed again, harsher this time.

“Hey!” The young man exclaims as he tries to make room for the little girl. “Watch it, there’s a kid.”

His voice is ignored over the sound of the train and the chattering inside. Waer frowns. Distressed by the cramped space, and the frantic voice of his companion the child begins to tear up. It almost looked like a time bomb. In a matter of seconds, it explodes into a fiery mixture of tears and sobs. 

“Oh, no, no, no.” the young man looks at her, pressing her close to him in an attempt to soothe her. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be over soon. I’m sorry.”

The child’s cry seems to fall on deaf ears, no one offers even the slightest help or look at the two. Waer couldn’t take it. He taps the man’s elbow who turns at him with an icy glare behind the shadow of his baseball cap.

“What?” he says.

“Uh...I just...well  _ she _ could take my seat if that helps?”

The man seems to freeze for a moment. Waer looks at the little girl who is now looking at him too with her teary big doe eyes. How can anyone in that car resist her in clear distress is beyond Waer’s understanding. Coming from a big family, his nieces, nephews and cousins cries always made him rush into protective mode. Any child’s cry should be very difficult to resist. 

“Here.” Waer says as he stands up carefully, he shields the seat with his body to make sure no one takes it before them. “She can sit here.”

The young man nods and leads Xiao Yu by a hand on her back to the seat. Xia Yu climbs up and sits down. Waer sees the change in the kid’s mood swiftly. Her panic begins to dissipate from her eyes.

“Better?” he asks Xiao Yu with a smile. 

The little girl looks at her feet that’s dangling from the edge of the seat before looking up at Waer and nodding.

“What do we say?” Her companion asks.

She sniffles and wipes her tears with the back of her hands, “Thank you Mister.”

Waer chuckles. Well that was worth it. As she makes herself comfortable in Waer’s former seat, he holds on to the railing to steady himself. He doesn’t mind a few more minutes of standing anyway. He then looks beside him where Xiao Yu’s companion is standing as well.

“Are you alright?” he asks, “There’ll be people getting off on the next stop, I’ll help you get a look into some seats.”

The guy doesn’t answer for a moment but after a beat, he shakes his head.

“I’m fine. I don’t mind. The seats may be too far from her, I want to keep my eyes on her.”

“Oh, of course.” Waer mentally kicks himself. 

“Thanks, though.”

“Oh, no problem.”

“I--”

“What’s your name?”

The question doesn’t come from the young man beside Waer but instead to the young lady who he just gave his seat up for. Looking towards her, he finds her smiling at him. Kids sure do not hold a grudge very long, he thinks. Xiao Yu is already smiling when she was so scared earlier.

“So shameless,” her companion says with a sigh, “Sorry, she’s really too friendly.”

“No, it’s uhm fine.” Waer says. “I’m Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer.”

The little girl blinks and to be fair with her, it is pretty length and mouthful.

“Waer is fine.” he adds.

“Waer-Gege.” she repeats with a smile. “My name is--”

“Oh my gosh,” Her companion sighs at Xiao Yu  _ and _ Waer. “You--you can’t tell strangers your whole name so casually!”

“But he’s not a stranger, he’s Waer-gege.”

Waer chuckles at her seemingly natural friendly disposition. Her companion sighs. Waer learns the little girl’s name but as she says everyone calls her Xiao Yu and thus Waer decides he’ll be fine with that.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s really talkative when she’s in a good mood.” her companion says before reaching for his baseball cap. He takes it off and faces Waer. “Uh, well I guess I owe you an introduction too.”

Waer  _ hopes _ that the fact that he was  _ very  _ surprised and awestruck by the young man in front of him doesn’t show much in his face because  _ he really is _ . His brown hair frames his youthful face. His nose is just perfect for everything else, his eyes are soft and charming, and his lips curve to a restrained smile.

He is beautiful,  _ the _ most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on.

“Liu Chang.” he says.

“I...Hi.”

Liu Chang laughs at that and,  _ gosh _ , Waer internally cries, his laughter is pretty too.

“What?” he says. “Are you okay?”

Waer laughs awkwardly as he salvages his metaphorically broken pride for making a fool of himself. 

“Yeah, I-I’m just yeah…” he vaguely gestures with his free hand.

“I’ll pretend I understood that.” Liu Chang says with a smile, “Anyway, thanks I...we don't usually take the train but I thought it would be a nice change.”

“You have a car?”

“Yeah,” Liu Chang admits. “But we’ve been relying on it for so long and I just realized that one day Xiao Yu will have to take the train. It’ll be good if she’s comfortable already but I...well I haven’t taken the train for so long too.”

Waer feels a sweat drop on the side of his temple, he wonders briefly if they’re like those rich families because most people still ride the train on a regular basis and they don’t look like the kind to bike to school or to work. Hearing that they take a car mostly, that means that they’re probably those kinds who are more reliant on personal vehicles and not a lot of people do.

“Times like this are rush hour so the trains are mostly full.”

“Yeah, learned that the hard way.” he says. “Where’s your stop though?”

“Oh the next one.”

Liu Chang’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, we’re the same!” he says. “How lucky.”

Waer smiles and they fall to a comfortable silence. Liu Chang is quiet but his eyes never left Xiao Yu in a dedicated and protective way that reminds Waer of his aunts and their kids. A part of him couldn't help but be curious of the two’s relation with each other. This part of him thinks Liu Chang seems quite young to have a five years old daughter but then again he knows people who are parents at younger age. One of his uncle with his wife had their first child at Waer’s age so he couldn’t really judge. Despite his curiosity though he chooses not to ask anything, it is after all too personal to ask someone who just met in a train.

When they arrive at their stops, Waer follows them until he’s sure they’ll be fine for sure. Unable to leave them with the thought that the same thing could happen again, he gives Liu Chang every tip he can remember when riding the train. Liu Chang doesn’t brush him off but instead listens to him with an amused smile.

“Don’t worry.” Liu Chang says, “We know what to do now.”

“Okay, but remember if there’s anyone sketchy in the car just take Xiao Yu and get off immediately at the next station.”

“Of course.”

Waer sighs, “Okay, okay a-and tell the police too.”

“Alright.” Liu Chang chuckles. He looks at Xiao Yu briefly with a lopsided smile. “Well, if you insist in looking after us, you should just give me your number.”

Waer blinks.

“My…”

“Well, I just thought that in case anything happens I can...well if that’s okay, call you?”

Waer has no idea what possessed him but he nods.

“Yes. Call me.” he says immediately.

He gets his phone and pulls out his mobile number to show Liu Chang. Liu Chang takes Waer’s phone and saves his number on his phone. When Liu Chang hands his phone back, it vibrates with an unknown number, when he looks up he finds Liu Chang showing that it is him. The call ends and Waer saves his number.

“I uhm...I should uh...probably go.” Waer says. “If there’s anything I can do or if you know uh...just text me o-or call.”

Liu Chang’s smile grows and he nods.

“Okay. I’ll hold on to that.”

“Yeah.” he says with a breath. He then looks at Xiao Yu who has been quietly observing them since. “Be careful on your way.”

“We will!” Xiao Yu responds, “Gege too, be careful on your way!”

Waer’s smile grows at the sheer adorable and innocent farewell. He turns his attention back at Liu Chang and lowers his head.

“I’ll go.”

“Yeah.” he replies, “Thank you Waer.”

Waer friend himself almost choking on his own saliva at the sound of his nickname in Liu Sang’s voice. He has no idea his name sounds  _ so _ elegant being said so casually like that. Smiling to hide the rising warmth in his cheeks, he gives the two a quick nod before turning around towards the exit.

“He’s nice.” Xiao Yu says as she tugs Liu Chang’s sleeves. 

“Yeah.” 

“I like him.”

Liu Chang laughs.

“Me too.”

Liu Chang pulls out his phone and with a smile that’s making his cheeks hurt, he clicks on the screen to create a new post on his weibo and adds a photograph he secretly took when earlier in the train. The photo shows a figure of a young man with his head lowered barely showing any recognizable feature in a deep blue denim jacket paired with dark gray hoodie, one hand in his pocket and his other hand holding unto the railings. He then begins to type the caption,  _ Xiao Yu’s knight in denim jacket. Many thanks.  _ Liu Chang submits his post and as soon as it appears in his profile he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Let’s go?” he says.

“Yes!”

.

.

.

.

.

Holding his phone, Waer couldn’t help but wonder if he’ll ever meet with Liu Chang again. A part of him thinks that the chances are slim, as Liu Chang said they actually have a car and possibly he will eventually forget about some random guy like him. It has been nearly 9 hours since they met, Waer is done with work and throughout the day he has not received a single message or call from the other which he knows shouldn’t bother him because there’s so many reason not to. First of all, they’ve only met, second of all maybe he only asked for his number out of being nice, third well maybe Liu Chang doesn’t just want to or he’s busy. He has a child with him and obviously the priorities are clear.

Waer sighs ignoring the bitter line of thoughts to focus on his task-- _ groceries _ . He looks on his phone to check on his reminders and to-buy lists. He’s still missing a tray of eggs and two cartons of milk in his cart, he tells himself. It’s getting late, he tells himself, he should hurry so he could still cook dinner for himself.

Pushing his cart slowly, he heads towards the dairy section. Almost as if automated, he turns towards the selection and picks up his usual brand and puts it on his cart. As he is straightening up suddenly--

“Waer-Gege!”

Waer almost stumbles forward along with his cart when he feels something collided against the back of his knees. As soon as he gets his balance back, he turns around and immediately his eyes widen. Xiao Yu looks up at him with her bright smile.

“Aha! It’s Waer-Gege!” she squeals. 

“Xiao Yu?! How--”

“Xiao Yu!”

Before Waer could finish his question, the answer comes running towards them. Waer looks towards the other and to his surprise he isn’t wearing the thick dark jacket anymore and instead showing a loose fitting white shirt. His hair is no longer tried to the back of his head letting the long strands brush his shoulder. He is holding a small basket and what seems like a video camera on the other.

“Aiyo, I look away for a second and you ran off.” he sighs, “Your legs are so short but you ran so fast, how is that?”

Xiao Yu only giggled as she lets go of Waer’s pants’ leg. “I found Waer-Gege!”

“Ha?” As if Liu Chang hasn’t noticed yet, his eyes widen when it shifts towards Waer who is there forgetting that oxygen is required to live and has been seemingly holding his breath since Liu Chang stepped into his field of vision. 

Waer asked for a text, he got the whole  _ package,  _ and that perhaps would be enough of an excuse to look like a fish pulled out of the water.

“You--!” Liu Chang exclaims. “You’re here?!”

Addressed, finally Waer’s brain begins to function once more reminding him that he has to say something before it gets too weird. He blinks first and tries to gather his wits, the ones that aren’t fried yet from the sheer shock of seeing Liu Chang again. 

“Hi?”

Liu Chang’s wide eyes finally soften and he begins to smile and then laugh. Waer feels his cheeks burn for two reasons, first embarrassment, he surely looked terrible and awkward which made Liu Chang laugh like that, second he really,  _ really _ , has a pretty laugh. 

“Sorry, I was just surprised.” he says with a smile. “Small world?”

Waer nods, he looks down at Xiao Yu who is now busy seemingly cataloguing the brands of milk in her mind. 

“Yeah, I…” he turns towards Liu Chang, “Nice to see you two again.”

Liu Chang nods, “You too.”

“You two are staying in the area?” he asks looking at the basket.

“Oh, no.” Liu Chang says with a laugh, “Xiao Yu for some reason wanted to see the grocery store so...yeah. We’re just getting snacks.”

“What’s in your big basket, Waer-gege?” Xiao Yu pipes in.

Waer turns and gestures at it with a friendly smile, “Uh, snacks, food and stuff for my place.”

Xiao Yu makes an amuse sound before circling the cart like a curious little kitten finding a new toy. Liu Chang laughs at the sight. He pulls up the video camera in his other hand and turns it on. Waer realizes Liu Chang is recording Xiao Yu.

“Is it okay?” Liu Chang asks timidly to Waer, “I kinda vlog our little trips so…”

Waer waves a hand, “It’s fine. You do vlogs? Like you post them and stuff?”

Liu Chang laughs, “Yeah. Is that okay? I won’t show your face if you want and I’ll edit it anyway so...”

Waer chuckles, “It’s okay.”

“Chang-Ge, why don’t we have a bigger basket like this.” Xiao Yu asks as she experimentally pushes the cart. 

“It’s called a cart.” he says as he looks at Xiao Yu. “We don’t need it, we only have snacks to buy.”

“But look, we can push it!” she giggles as she pushes it forward again. Waer laughs with her.

“If you want you can help me push it?” Waer asks.

“I can?”

Waer nods. Walking up towards the cart he shows her that she can hold on to one side as Waer pushes it slow enough so that she wouldn’t be pulled with it. 

“What are you buying Ge?” Xiao Yu asks as they push the cart forward and Liu Chang follows behind them. 

“I’m getting a tray of eggs, let’s find the poultry section okay?”

“Hm!”

Liu Chang chuckles, “Xiao Yu how come you’re nice and obedient so suddenly?”

Xiao Yu doesn’t answer but only laughs. Waer laughs with her as Liu Chang steps closer and walks beside Waer. He turns the camera towards them showing himself but only part of Waer’s profile including the side of his face and hair. 

“How come she’s so nice to you?” he asks Waer. “This is really unfair.”

“I don’t know.” Waer says with a shake of head.

“My feelings are hurt.” Liu Chang says jokingly. “How will you two mend my broken heart, ah?”

“I’ll get you a candy?” Xiao Yu says innocently.

Both Liu Chang and Waer laughs at that.

“Ah, is that so?” Liu Chang says, “Get me a candy. You admit you’re nicer to  _ him _ than me?”

Xiao Yu only giggles. 

“Look, you have no conscience ah, Xiao Yu I brought you out today and we even buy snacks. I’m still not your favorite?”

“No.”

Waer laughs at thw two’s antics. He turns to Liu Chang who is only smiling in amusement.

“She’s too blunt.” Waer says.

“She is.” Liu Chang sighs, “I don’t know how come she likes you so quickly.”

In a moment of brief confidence Waer smirks, his smile caught on the side of the camera. 

“Maybe I’m charming?”

Liu Chang stares at him with a mild shock, but soon laughs. 

Waer looks away to watch Xiao Yu who has taken her hands off the side of the cart in favor of examining the melons displayed beside her.

“You are.”

Waer whips his head to look at Liu Chang.

“What?” he asks.

Liu Chang only shakes his head laughing. 

“Nothing, nothing.” he says, “I didn’t say anything.”

Waer squints his eyes with mild suspicion, “It’s recorded. The camera heard you, you said--”

“You heard nothing.” Liu Chang says with a shake of his head and a smile. He turns the camera towards Xiao Yu once more. “Did you hear anything Xiao Yu?”

Xiao Yu lets go of the melons to look at Liu Chang. She blinks her doe eyes at the camera.

“Yeah. You said Gege’s cute.”

“Xiao Yu!”

* * *

**Weibo Top Trending Topics**

#WhoIsKnightInDenimJacket

#XiaoYuAdventurewithLiuChang

#4KSearchforMysteryGege

**_Related Posts_ **

**GirlInTheRain0799**

4 hours ago

WHO IS T H A T? 4K did you see that? Or was I dreaming?!!!   
#MysteryGege

#WhoIsKnightInDenimJacket

#4KSearchforMysteryGege   
  
  


**BlueFerretDianxia**

5 hours ago

@/LiuChang_Fasa is that a colleague??? He seems handsome?!! Who? Never seen him before in other vlogs.   
#XiaoYuAdventurewithLiuChang

**ASIA4k**

5 hours ago

#4KSearchforMysteryGege AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WHO IS THAT?? HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME? Chang-Ge tell us please!

**ASIA4k**

1 hour ago

#4KsearcheforMysteryGege #MysteryGege

#WhoIsKnightInDenimJacket

Oh my heavens are you all seeing this?? THIS DOG FOOD? Chang-Ge take responsibility, the video clip stole my heart!

**ShixiongILikeYourAbs_4K**

1 hour ago

#MysteryGege Whoooooooo is the man I see, standing there, LAUGHING WITH CHANG-GE and Xiao Yu?! And yes yes he’s charming he can have my entire life.

**Gremlin2020**

2 hours ago

Came Chang-Ge and Xiao Yu’s random adventure   
Stayed to know #WhoIsKnightInDenimJacket because OMG WHAT I WOULDN’T GIVE FOR HIM

**Honoray2haCultMember#1**

2 hours ago

I SHIP IT. That’s it. That’s the post.

#WhoIsKnightInDenimJacket #XiaoYuAdventurewithLiuChang #4KSearchforMysteryGege


End file.
